Let Me Forget You
by RejectedKid
Summary: ONESHOT It's based on the song I wrote. It's really emotional if you've just been through a breakup recently...I love the song but I'm not really happy with the story. It's good but it's not my best...Read and review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!Can you please not remind me!**

**A/N: This story is based on the song I wrote. I know some of you might not be happy that Hermione went to beg Ron to come back but I wrote the song first. So, I can't connect the story with the song if Hermione didn't do that! Please, read and review! This is a oneshot. Anyway, I just wanna say this is an AU so don't be surprised when stuff you never thought could happen, happens. Well, I'm just using the name of Harry Potter characters so nothing personal if you see pairing that makes no sense!  
**

* * *

**Let Me Forget You**

_We started off friends  
Then got together  
But now it's the end  
What happened to us?_

One single tear can represent anything. It can represent love, joy, happiness, sadness, distraught, and hatred. For Hermione, it represents her broken heart. Her thoughts drifted back to the past. She had known Ron since they were 11. Thay went to Hogwarts together. By the time they reach 14, they were a happy couple with happy on-looking friends and teachers. They had gotten engaged when they were 17 and got married a year after that. But unfortunately, Ron called the marriage off in their first year of marriage.

_You want it to end  
You never seem fine  
You were unhappy  
What else can I say?_

"I want a divorce," Ron's voice rang through the empty dining hall.

"Why?" Hermione muttered as she was holding back an ocean of tears.

"We're not happy anymore. You hardly smile nowadays," Ron said.

"If you couldn't see my happiness in marrying you, blame yourself. If you think I'm unhappy of this marriage, you're wrong. If you want this marriage to end, I'll call my lawyer and there'll be no turning back," Hermione said, breaking down again.

_All I want to say if I don't belong to you  
Then forget about us_

"It over! You don't belong to me! All this is over!" Ron yelled.

"Fine! Forget about us, our marriage, our friendship and everything about us!" Hermione screamed before tears started rolling down her cheeks.

_Even though it's all over  
Even though we're a now apart  
My heart will always be strong  
And I'll forget about all these  
Our memories are gone  
And the times we had has fade  
Don't waste your time finding them back  
Coz they're gone, you'll never find them back  
_

"Darling? Is everything alright?" Draco's voice snapped Hermione into reality. Hermione had drifted back to the past; the awful past.

"What? Sorry, I drifted off. You were saying?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, you just look so pale; I thought something was wrong," Draco asked full of concern. Hermione had met and married Draco a few months after her divorce. Draco was sweet, charming, and helpful. He was also a loving husband. Draco had comforted Hermione when he first met her although he didn't know the reason of Hermione's tears. In return, Hermione had given him two twin daughters, Elaine and Elise.

"Honey! You're drifting off again!" Draco snapped, slightly annoyed. Hermione was supposed to help him repaint the kids room but Draco ended up helping himself.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered. She heard the doorbell and went to open the door. Hermione almost got a heart attack when she saw who was at the door; Molly Weasley and her son, Ron. Molly pulled Hermione into a hug while Ron just entered the house; uninvited. Hermione was used to Ron's rudeness by now. She had gone to beg Ron to come back to her a few times but Ron just slammed the door on her face.

"Molly, what brings you here today?" Hermione asked, putting up a fake smile and quickly wiping off tears. She didn't want Ron to have the satisfaction that he had broken her heart badly.

" Hermione dear, Ron and I were wondering if you could, by any chance, forgive Ron and marry him again," Molly asked.

"No," Hermione answered automatically.

"Erm… Hermione, please. I know I was harsh to you but recall how happy we were. Everyone we met said we were meant to be and-" Ron's words were cut through by Hermione's shouting.

"Yeah! I can recall. I can recall you slamming the door on my face while was on my knees begging you to come back! Now you're begging me to come back while you're seated comfortably on my couch! You disappoint me, Ron. I thought you could have done better! Other than that I can't recall anything!" Hermione spat.

_I couldn't recall  
What happened that day  
Seems like a nightmare  
Must you run away?  
It's been a long time  
Since I last saw you  
I've forgot you  
Why must you come back?_

"How many years has it been Ron?" Hermione asked Ron.

"2, maybe 3," Ron answered shrugging.

"Four. I've put you behind me now. I've move on. You are history now," Hermione stated.

"I understand," Ron said, giving up.

"No! Look! Look at all these pictures! Look at how empty they were without you!" Molly said, laying out some pictures. Hermione's eyes were caught on a picture of Draco. It was a wedding picture. Draco was the groom.

"Draco," Hermione said shocked.

"Yes, how do you know him? He married Ginny you know, nice pair," Molly said.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled. Molly and Ron were puzzled. _Why is she calling my son in law?_ Molly wondered. Their questions were answered when Draco came from upstairs. Draco was obviously shocked too. He looked at Hermione glaring at him.

" Hermione dear-"

_All I want to say, if it's all over and done  
Then be gone from this place_

"OUT!" Hermione roared. The three of them left as quickly as possible. As soon as they left, Hermione broke down to be comforted by her twins.

"Mommy please don't cry… Why is Daddy leaving us?" one of the twins asked. Hermione just cried and cried.

_I just wanna be alone  
I just wanna forget you  
Couldn't you be gone from here?  
And let me live my life myself  
Coz I'm better off alone  
Coz all guys are just liars  
With fake gifts and promises  
With fake smiles just to charm you_

Hermione took care of the children herself, earn their income herself, and even handle the house herself. She was awarded 'Role Model of The Year', 'Best Women of The Year', and 'Best Mom of The Year'. Ron and Draco came begging her to accept them back with flowers and candies but Hermione did what she was supposed to do years ago; slam the door on their faces.

_Let me tell you now, all those stuff don't work on me  
Guys will always be liars...

* * *

_

**A/N: The song is really emotional! I sang it for a friend who just broke up with her boyfriend and she actually cried! Well, I have to admit, it's a bit of harsh comment on guys but I wrote it when I was pissed off! I ended up liking this song more compared to other songs I wrote! I also love singing this song, although it's very high pitch almost the whole song...I got a sore throat when I sang this song screaming outside my garden...I was crying that time...I just had a fight with some guy I love...Why am I babbling? Review! I would rather like having 18 reviews on this...18 is my favourite number...not to be greedy...got to go! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**

**Love**

**Ashley**


End file.
